Reactive Storm
| rarity = Rare | transmutable = false | autoDrops = auto }} Reactive Storm is a Warframe Augment Mod for 's to increase 's base status chance and alters its damage type to match enemy weaknesses. Stats Acquisition *This mod can be acquired by attaining the rank of Flawless under New Loka, or the rank of Maxim under the Arbiters of Hexis, and spending to purchase. Notes *The status chance increase granted by this augment is additive and is affected by Ability Strength. **For example, using a maxed , , and Reactive Storm results in: (1 + Strength Mods)) (1 + Status Mods) (0.1 + (0.35 1.3)) 1.4 77.7% status chance}} **To achieve 100% status chance without any status chance mods, Ability Strength must be at least 258%. ***Alternatively, 300% ability strength grants 100% status chance with only a Rank 2 augment, saving energy capacity. *Only the base damage is altered to match as enemies weakest damage type. **If damage becomes a primary element, it will combine with other modded primary elements. ** damage mods no longer have any effect after changing. *To adapt damage types, Baruuk must strike with his fists/feet at close range. 's long-range waves will not set the damage. **Once set (by the last enemy struck by fists), the new damage type will affect the waves. **Damage type will reset to when deactivates. *Damage may become any type, but due to the known health, armor, and shield types, it cannot become , or damage, turn back to , or naturally become or without Arcanes. **In cases where damage types are tied, it will prioritize physical types first, then primary elements, and secondary elements last. ***This only naturally occurs for Flesh where damage becomes , and Infested Flesh where damage becomes . **The "Enemy Weakness" will prioritize Shield weaknesses first if there are shields, then Armor, then Health when there are no shields or armor. ***For example: In special cases like the Oxium Osprey where health types Ferrite Armor and Robotic share a weakness ( in this case), they multiply (1.5x 1.25x = 1.875x). So while is actually the best damage type, the damage will become instead because it deals the most damage on Ferrite Armor (1.75x). *Damage Resistance reduction by , or will influence the new damage type, even if armor is present. *Damage remains as when adapting to an enemy without any health type, such as Councilor Vay Hek without armor. Tips *Due to the large status chance boost this augment gives, it pairs well with . Furthermore, players can forgo dual status-elemental mods, such as , and use mods that only increase Elemental Damage, like , to further increase Desert Wind's total damage. *The status chance boost also simplifies creating a Crit-Status hybrid build as status chance mods are no longer necessary. Patch History *Fixed Baruuk's Reactive Storm Augment resetting the Status Chance back to non-Augmented values after a direct punch to someone. *Introduced. }} Category:Mods Category:Rare Mods Category:Warframe Mods Category:Augment Mods Category:Syndicate Offerings Category:Update 27 Category:Zenurik Mods Category:Baruuk